


He Shows Nothing

by julie



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1985-01-01
Updated: 1985-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/julie
Summary: Blake has his reasons for watching Vila carefully - and can hardly miss Vila's transformation, obviously due to his new relationship.
Relationships: Kerr Avon/Vila Restal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	He Shows Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> **First published:** in the zine “E-Man-Uelle” #7 by TASAS/Starlight in 1985 (or thereabouts).

# He Shows Nothing

_on behalf of Blake_

♦

He shows nothing, but you do.  
You don't know it, and I guess I alone can tell.  
You're trimmer - he must work you hard.  
Leaner. Sexier. I can see the muscles now  
beneath your loose, careless clothes.  
Slightly smiling. Ever so slightly smug.  
Sleeker. Just that little bit more assured.  
He's good for you - oh, Vila!  
Nights I lie awake, imagining how it must be.  
Indeed, even on the flight deck, I sometimes stare.  
Dreaming.

He shows nothing - he still smoulders and hates.  
Still knows he's irresistible -  
he'd play on that with you.  
He'd revel in the physicality, ignore the rest.  
He would be dominating, demanding.  
Cruel? But even so, good. (Still, I worry.)  
I would caress you love you touch you softly  
murmur your name in the long night - he wouldn't.  
But my soft warmth would never purge you like his fire does.

♦


End file.
